happy_precurefandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Rainbow Pretty Cure
Royal Rainbow Pretty Cure (ロイヤルレインボープリキュア Roiyaru reinbō purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Anime-Candy. It will premiere on February 28th, 2020, succeeding ''Floral Precure''. The season's main motif is Rainbow. Synopsis Characters Pretty Cure * She is strong and cheerful. She has a strong heart which never gives up. Even after having lost Yume in her fight against the prince of Blackmare, she was able to keep smiling after having met Kara and all the others. Her alter ego is , representing the power of love through the symbol of the Heart. * In the beginning, she was serious and noble. She is the president of the student council at -----. As she is the blue princess of wisdom, her family have always obliged her to work against her will. But thanks to Rosa, she became the Cure of happiness instead of the Cure of wisdom. So, she become cheerful and optimistic. Her alter ego is , representing the power of happiness through the symbol of the shell. * She is bossy and a little bit arrogant. She didn't want to be the Cure of kindness but the Cure of strength because she think that the kindness was for the weak. But After having discovered the importance of the kindness, she accepted her role. So, she become a little kinder and less bossy. Her alter ego is , representing the power of kindness through the symbol of tree. * She is beautiful and elegant but a little bit clumsy. She fought before to protect her kingdom but one day, she was too afraid that she give up and went to the earth. So, her kingdom was destroyed. But wanting to protect Rosa, Midori and Kara, her power reborn. Her alter ego is , representing the power of beauty through the symbol of lemon * She is elegant and graceful. She is good at all the subjects except English. She was imprisoned into Dark Bracelet because of Royal Black. But her desire to protect Rosa allowed her to go. Her alter ego is , representing the power of dream through the symbol of star. * She always tries to do her best to make the other happy. She likes dancing, but because of her disease, she cannot move any more. So, she fell into despair especially when a doctor announced to her parents that she will not be able to live for a long time. She even stopped being Pretty Cure. But when she met Rosa and the others, she changed. Her alter ego is , representing the power of hope through the symbol of sun. * Mascots Second Characters Blackmare * is one of warriors of Blackmare. He aims to destroy the happiness and the enjoyment. This is the reason why he always fights against Cure Blue. In his human form, he wears a dark blue tie and small glasses. * Is one of old warriors of Blackmare. He was overcome by Cure Purple in the past, then he was reincarnated to take revenge on her. He fights to destroy the dreams. He disguised as a student of Private Sparkle School to seduce Yume and to trap her. * is one of warriors of Blackmare. He aims to destroy the kindness. So, he always fights against Cure Green. He also fights the Cures to prove his strength. * is one of warriors of Blackmare. To be the most beautiful and to create a perfect disaster, she fights against the beauty which was represented by Cure Yellow. She always looks her Ice Mirror which shows her the beautiful person of the day. * is one of warriors of Blackmare. She hates Cure Pink because she has the same eyes as Arc-en-Ciel. So, she decides to destroy love. * Before being a member of Blackmare, he had a dream: he wanted to become writer. But even if he kept hope, he was not able to realize his dream. So, he fell into despair. That is why he hates the speech of Cures on the strength of hope and dreams. He usually fights against Cure Orange and also Cure Purple. Queen Palace * Items & Weapons * The transformation device. To use it, the girls need to yell the phrase "Precure Princess Change … Rainbow Form". *